


A Girl Named Night

by DragonGirlFireSword



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constellations, F/F, Full Moon, Historical References, Insomnia, Lunar Eclipse, Mentions of ghosts, Midnight walks, Moon Phases, Multiple names, POV First Person, Past Comatose, Schizophrenia, Sisters, Stars, Sunrises, Sunsets, Wolf Moon, misunderstood character, name meanings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlFireSword/pseuds/DragonGirlFireSword
Summary: Kamaria, a Schizophrenic Insomniac, Finds a strange girl on park bench at three in the morning. This chance encounter will change her life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This started out as a writing prompt for my 365 days of writing, but i wanted to continue it. So ENJOY!

I was walking down the neighborhood streets. I looked at my watch, 3 AM. Don’t ask me why I was up so early. I had insomnia. At 12 - 1 AM I always get out of bed, put on my hoodie, grab my phone and earbuds, and leave the house. always returning by six. I did this ever since I was a child. at one time, my mom had locked all the doors and windows to keep me inside, but I always found a way out. one day she locked my room door and windows from the outside. well, let’s just say, that was the night we found out I also had schizophrenia. I don’t remember much of that night except waking up from comatose a week later. my mom let me go out ever since. But that’s not the point of this story.

the point is I was walking down the neighborhood streets at three in the morning. I looked up. it was a full moon. it was beautiful. the night was the only thing that kept me, "Down to earth" as they say. I looked across the street, to the park. Why, I do not know. but there was a short girl swinging her feet and looking at the sky. as far as I knew, I was the only one allowed in the park after sunset. I crossed the street and walked over to the bench. before I could tap her to tell her the park is closed after nightfall, she spoke, never taking her eyes off the moon.

"Wolf Moon." She said and looked at me. "The full moon tonight, It’s the first Full moon of the Year." she said and looked back up at the sky. "It’s called the Wolf Moon. Pretty, isn’t it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is" I said. The girl looked at me again. she was short, but her skin was as pale as the moon. her Ebony hair reflected the moonlight. and her deep indigo eyes sparkled with stars. she had stars in her eyes.

"It’s Strange to see another person here" She said. her Voice was gentle, smooth and kind. "What are you doing here during the third hour?" She asked me. she had this aura about her, I felt I could trust her, she was different than anyone else id ever met.

"I have a mental illness. I have schizophrenia, meaning I can’t tell what’s real, and what isn’t. I also have insomnia; I can’t sleep at night." I told her glittering eyes glowed with curiosity. 

"I see. So you are a night child? That’s nice." she said and looked back up at the moon. "Maybe, I won’t be..." she trailed of ad started humming.

"Who are you?" I asked. she looked at me.

"Hmmm... I have many names... But you can call me Night." She said. this confused me.

"Night? as in it six o' clock at night?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"I'm surprised you noticed me, let alone came to talk with me. Everyone who sees me normally runs away." She said and looked at her feet. The more she spoke, the more puzzled I became.

"Why? You seem nice. And what do you mean by, 'if they can see me'?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Do you really want to know? You'll run away." She said. a glittering tear rolled down her cheek. I nodded

"I Promise; I won’t run away." I said and crossed my heart. She sighed.

"Alright. Well, I'm not Human, I'm not even alive." She said. I turned my head.

"Like a ghost?" I asked curiously. I could tell she wasn’t lying.

"Would you be scared if I was?" She asked. I shook my head.

"That would sound lonely. I would love to be your friend. Ghosts aren’t even that scary" I said. well, that was a half lie, because the ghosts that my Schizophrenia make up are terrifying. but, she didn’t feel like one of my illusions.

"No one had ever said that. Well I’m not a ghost, but people call me that. You see, my Name Isn’t Night. that’s who I am." she said. I started to understand.

"Oh. That’s not scary." I said. "That sounds like something kind to me." She cocked her head.

"You certainly are strange. Normally people who got this far start bolting when I tell them that. The night is dark, terrifying, dangerous, evil. That’s my reputation." She said and curled her fists into balls. I shake my head.

"The night isn’t scary to me. The night is the only time and place that drive the monsters and illusions away. it’s a beautiful time. I feel safe out here, alone at night. I’m not scared of the dark, I love it." I said. her eyes filled with glittering tars.

"You, really see me that way?" She asked. I nodded. she wiped her eyes and stood up. she was taller than four feet, but by how much, I couldn’t tell. She looked at the moon, then back at me and smiled.

"Come with me." She said. and held out her hand. I took her hand. it was cold, but at the same time, soothing. We walked through the park and into the forest. Night hoped over the tree roots and stones.

"You still haven’t told me your name." She said as she balanced on a fallen tree. she was taller than me on the tree.

"Right, I'm Kamaria" I said. she looked at me.

"Interesting, we share a name." Night said. "Kamaria Means 'Beauty of the Moon'" I looked up at the Wolf moon and back down to my feet. We reached an area where there was a clearing. It had a Lake and a few trees. Night walked over to the lake.

"this is moonlight lake. I live here." Night said. It was beautiful. there was a small cliff surrounding some of it. she beckoned me towards them. When I reached the mouth of the cave, there were Beautiful white wolves with piercing blue eyes. The ran up and licked Night who laughed and was knocked over by them. they were Spirit Wolves she told me. We talked and played with the Wolves for hours. she told me about the flowers around the lake and how they only bloomed at night. before long, she told me the sun would rise soon.

"What happens then?" I asked. she looked me in the eyes.

"I go back into the sky until evening. Day has probably already awakened." She said.

"Can I Visit you tomorrow?" I blurted out. she looked at me with glittering eyes.

"Come here, an hour before the sun sets. that time I will awaken." she said. we watched the sun rise and her eyes started to grow heavy. she fell asleep in my arms, then she started to shimmer and blow away in the breeze like glitter.

"See you tonight, Night" I whispered and walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
